Crimson Butterfly
by Sora Skyller
Summary: Everything was normal. But then again, when she saw someone who jumped off from a building, she knew that everything would mess up.


_And here I am, standing at the edge of the building as I let myself see the view of the busy streets, hear the honking of the horns, and watch the sky turning to dark._

_

* * *

_

Standard **Disclaimer** applies to all Chapters.

I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

_

* * *

_**- Crimson Butterfly -**

**_Sora Skyller_  
**

**

* * *

**

It was an ordinary day as usual. The birds were chirping merrily, the sun brightly shone which penetrates the dark curtains.

A girl smiled as she woke up from a beautiful slumber. She smiled knowing that she dreamt about herself, and with a man she barely knows of. It seemed that she and that man were connected and she somehow wished that they would meet sooner or later. She then got up from the bed and neatly tucked the sheets.

Her room was on the second floor of the house; beside her room was his brother's. She grabbed her towel and proceeded to the bathroom at the end of the hallway. After that, she wore the new uniform found inside her wardrobe.

Today was the first day of her life as high school student. She will meet up with new friends, new faces, new teachers and as well as the old ones she knew. Feeling excited and happy, she quickly wore and looked at herself in front of the mirror. The uniform suits her up perfectly. The black long sleeve of it complements her porcelain skin. Tying up her hair into a ponytail, she then quickly got out of her room.

She then goes down the kitchen to be greeted by her loving father.

"Ohayou, hime-chan," said by her father as she hugged her him. Since their mother was on a business trip, their father was the one who was preparing them a breakfast. "Where is your big brother?" he then tossed the pancake upside down. turning around, "I don't know. Maybe he is still drooling in his bed." Their breakfast was done in just a snap. Her brother came down as soon as the breakfast was ready.

"I think that I am deserved to eat all of this father," as he grabbed a bite of the pancake in which was in the girl's plate. This made the girls eyes widened like the plate, and her mouth formed a big 'O'. "Brother!" was all she could say and muttered something not nice under her breath.

They walked to their school. She was skipping while her brother was just walking normally.

They've reached the Alice Academy, known for educating the elites. The school is found at the heart of the city of Tokyo. It is known worldwide for the remarkable performance of the students in every aspect of the education. Whether it may be on academic excellence, sports, music and other matters, the academy is the best. Perfectionist as it may seem, studying in that kind of academy might make the heads explode. And if someone passed the exam, it is considered as a miracle.

Since their father is a faculty member of this academy, the two of them must be quiet about their connection or otherwise, they would get a special treatment like Imai. Her brother always reminds his little sister to lock her mouth. And they must also hide their relationship as siblings inside to the extent that both of them are using different surnames.

"Oi, I must first go to Student's Council Office to report back in. You can go ahead for the orientation. And good luck with that," he dashed in after they passed the gates, leaving behind him his little sister. He looked back again and shouted, "Find Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga. And if you find Natsume Hyuuga, say him to fill up my place because I will have some business to attend to. You can walk back yourself home, young lady."

"Wait!" she screamed at the top of her lungs hoping her brother would look back.

'_Just who the heck is this Natsume Hyuuga?_' she thought to herself and, '_Stupid brother_.'

As soon as she found the room for the orientation of the freshmen, she noticed someone with crimson eyes. She eyed him curiously. She found herself lost in the eyes of that man. But the man suddenly looked away.

The number of people entering the room has gotten quite big. Soon, she was in the middle of the crowd. She tugged someone else's shoulder and asked, "Do you someone by the name of Natsume Hyuuga?"

The boy looked at her unknowingly, turned around to face her with a questioning look. "Don't you know who he is? Are you sure in your mind? He's over at the stage, the man with a raven hair, and crimson eyes. He's the junior representative for Pete's sake!" The girl gulped, and could only say, "Hey mister! I'm a freshman here for god's sake! Seesh."

"By the way, my name is Yuu Tobita. And I am sorry."

* * *

The school ended smoothly. But she did not find the man that she was looking for all day. The person she seeks was found nowhere so she gave up looking for him.

It turned out to be hard for a certain someone It was hard because for the first day at school, she did not answered the problem on the board.

Since the school is at the heart of the city, the girl chose to walk along the busy street.

She walked by the biggest building in the world, which was built two years ago. After the completion of the construction, the building was now open to the public. The first floor is for the waiting area, the 2nd floor is for the hypermarket, and the 3rd floor is for department store. The other floor is just for the business purposes.

The girl went to the rooftop of the building. She found herself amused with the scenery unfolded in front of her.

Like a paradise, she could say, the flowers are beautifully bloomed in their beds even if it is not spring. Fragrance could be smelled from a distance, birds are everywhere. The butterflies danced gracefully with the petals from the Sakura tree. It's just a mini garden really but for the girl, it's a paradise.

A swing is found near the tree, in the middle of the garden. She took a tour around and inhaled the scent of the blossoms. She was having fun, forgetting all the nuisance (referring to her brother), and sitting at the swing. In no time, she was fast asleep.

"It's night! What the? Did I just snooze off?" screaming herself out.

"Could you not act like a decent lady? You're making my ears bleed here," a husky voice hissed.

"Oh, I didn't know someone was out there! I am so sorry," bowing for forgiveness. "Wait a minute, why are you at the edge of the building? Don't jump off! Don't suicide!" said a panicked girl. She stood frozen trying to think of ways to making him down.

The boy looked from his left shoulder revealing a pair of crimson eyes, just like the one that the girl saw earlier. Indeed, those pair of crimson eyes makes her feel uneasy.

It was then she noticed how he dressed up. He was not in these 'usual clothes' you see ordinary people wear. It was more like a soldier's suit except it was all black. You can see inside his vest a shirt. He has a long broad attached to his back. He wore a broad pants and boots.

She could feel him smirked. He set his feet apart, grabbed his sword, carefully pulling it out. He looked again behind his shoulder and raised two fingers forming a peace sign then jumped.

"What the?" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "NO!"

She thought that everything was going so smooth. Yet, she just saw someone jumped from a building. She never knew her surrounding has stopped moving from the moment he jumped off.

* * *

_**a/n:**_

_**how was it? give your reviews and drop them here! :D**_


End file.
